Gokusen : 3D pour la vie !
by Shomi
Summary: Petite fanfic qui se situe en fait après le film :) (attention si vous ne l'avez pas vu ça s'éloigne sacrément du manga, et j'ai un peu mélangé les deux versions ) Yankumi est toujours professeur de mathématiques au lycée Akadou, et elle y retrouve un de ses anciens élèves, entre autres :)
1. Chapter 1

**Gokusen fanfic**  
><strong>Par Shomi<strong>

**Titre : 3D pour la vie !**  
><strong>Fandom : Gokusen (drama)<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( hélas pour moi, tant mieux pour eux ! ) et sont issus du drama Gokusen, adapté du manga du même nom de Morimoto Kozueko.<strong>  
><strong>Genres : Humour, Action, École, Amour-amitié, Slash<strong>  
><strong>Couples : ShinKumi, RyuHaya**  
><strong>Rating : PG 13<strong>

Présentation :  
>Cette histoire se passe après le film Gokusen. Yankumi est toujours professeur au lycée Akadou, c'est le jour de la rentrée.<br>Elle est impatiente de rencontrer ses nouveaux élèves, et de retrouver un de ses ancien élève devenu prof... tellement il l'admire, pense-t-elle. ^^  
>Mais bien des surprises l'attendent, ainsi que des retrouvailles inattendues !<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle année au lycée Akadou<p>

Yamaguchi Kumiko courait, traversait la ville à toute allure, comme une flèche, dépassait les riverains tranquilles qui ne comprenaient même pas quelle sorte d'ouragan venait de les doubler.

Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle voulait échapper à Dieu seul sait quelle terrible menace, sans aucun pause pour reprendre son souffle ni regarder autour d'elle.

Elle traversa ainsi le parc, manqua de renverser quelques promeneurs, et déboula sur la chaussée. Heureusement les voitures à l'arrêt lui permirent de continuer sa course.

Au loin, les portes du lycée Akadou étaient encore grandes ouvertes, mais plus personne dans la cour, à l'exception du petit homme qui souriait en voyant s'approcher l'enseignante en jogging.

« Ouf ! Merci Takeda-San ! » soupira-t-elle en passant la grille avant de s'approcher de l'entrée principale de l'établissement, lentement, reprenant son souffle.

Elle était tout de même en retard, pour le premier jour de la rentrée !

Alors qu'elle aurait la charge d'une nouvelle classe en tant que professeur principale, et qu'en plus elle devait retrouver un de ses anciens élèves, qui faisait ses premiers pas en tant qu'enseignant !

Un de ses précieux élèves à qui elle avait eu le plaisir d'enseigner, et de partager les valeurs qu'elle chérissait telles que l'amitié, le courage, la loyauté... un de ses élèves qui lui avait fait l'immense joie de vouloir suivre ses pas, transmettre tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris avec sagesse et passion…

Qui de plus avait demandé à enseigner dans son école afin de pouvoir observer tous les jours le modèle qu'elle était devenue pour lui !

Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir en l'abandonnant à son sort, en ce premier jour, peut-être si difficile, avec des élèves pas forcément très coopératifs… Il fallait qu'elle ait le temps de lui donner les sages conseils qu'il attendait sûrement, lui dire aussi à quel point elle était fière de voir où ses enseignements l'avait mené… et… aussi éviter de se faire tout de suite repérer par le directeur…

Elle monta l'escalier le plus silencieusement possible, se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, d'où lui parvenait la voix du directeur Sawatari, en plein discours emphatique devant l'équipe enseignante.

Alors qu'il répétait en hurlant presque le devoir de chaque professeur de faire de ces gamins des hommes respectables qui seraient pour toujours la fierté de cette école dont la renommée grandissante devrait s'étendre à travers tout le pays, elle entra très discrètement. Puis se glissa sous les tables, poussa son sac devant elle, rampa jusqu'à presque arriver derrière le groupe de ses collègues qui attendaient stoïquement la fin du discours et surtout les attributions des classes.

Un jeune homme la vit arriver et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors que Kumiko, gênée, faisait une petite grimace et posait un doigt sur les siennes.

« - … Et donc la 3D ira, pour changer, à… Yamaguchi-Sensei !

- Ouiiii…. Aïe ! Cria-t-elle en se cognant la tête dans la table sous laquelle elle se trouvait toujours.

-Idiote… soupira le jeune homme, elle n'a pas changé…

Elle se releva en affichant un air désolé, redressa ses lunettes, essuya son pantalon de jogging.

-Yamaguchi-Sensei ! Vous êtes encore en retard ! Le jour de la rentrée ! Et vous croyiez que je ne vous repèrerais pas ?! La bêtise de vos étudiants a vraiment déteint sur vous !

Il secoua la tête, l'air énervé, et grimaça.

- Vous aurez donc la classe 3D ! Qui regroupe encore les cas les pires de ce lycée ! Et des élèves d'autres lycées qu'on a été obligés d'accepter à cause de notre nouvelle réputation de pacificateurs de voyous… alors puisque c'est grâce à vous tout ça, je ne sais pas comment vous allez faire, mais vous aller mes les calmer ! Et mes les faire partir d'ici à la fin de l'année… tous avec leur diplôme ! Dans votre intérêt, réussissez ! Ah ! Et quant à cet ancien délinquant qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de suivre vos traces, il aura la 2D ! hurla-il en pointant du doigt le jeune homme qui peinait à se retenir de rire en regardant tantôt Yamaguchi tantôt Sawatari.

On dirait que ça l'amuse beaucoup, et bien tant mieux ! il sera heureux de retrouver des graines de voyous comme lui ! Je vous préviens, Odagiri-Sensei… puisque maintenant je dois vous appeler comme ça... précisa-t-il sur un ton désespéré, cette classe comporte pas mal de redoublants, et est en rivalité avec la 3D ! Bien sûr je veux qu'ils aient tous leur année ! Voilà votre mission ! demandez donc conseil à Yamaguchi si vous voulez….

Bien, sa voix se radoucit, je compte donc sur vous… Veillez à ce que la réputation de cette école ne faillisse pas ! Ah j'oubliais, nous allons accueillir un nouveau professeur d'anglais ! Mais il travaillait jusqu'ici en Amérique et leur période d'examens n'est pas finie, il ne nous rejoindra donc que la semaine prochaine. En attendant Yajima-sensei se chargera de sa classe, j'ai réuni les deux classes dans l'amphi pour ça, bon, à présent allez-y !

-Ah, s'il-vous plaît, Sawatari-Kochô… ( kochô : proviseur )

-Ayukawa-Sensei ?

Une jolie jeune femme en blouse blanche s'était avancée, un porte document à la main.

-Eh bien, c'est par rapport à mon stagiaire, vous savez, l'étudiant infirmier dont je vous ai parlé la semaine dernière, vous m'avez dit de faire les démarches pour l'accueillir mais j'avais besoin de votre signature et je n'ai pas su vous joindre chez-vous, votre femme m'a dit que vous étiez chez des parents à Osaka, alors je n'ai pas osé déran...

-Ah bon vous étiez à Osaka, demanda Yajima, le professeur de littérature, mais pourtant hier au bar vous m'avez dit…

-Oui bon, le stagiaire, oui bien sûr, je dois signer, ici donc. » l'interrompit Sawatari, le fixant avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, en faisant une des grimaces qu'il aimait tant… et qui lui valait le surnom de Saruwatari de la part de quelques étudiants… (saru=singe)

Il arracha le papier des mains de l'infirmière, le signa et lui rendit en le jetant presque.

Puis alla s'asseoir à son bureau, laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant et cria que le stagiaire n'avait qu'à arriver quand il voulait.

Il n'avait même pas regardé le formulaire, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire franchement sourire le jeune Odagiri, sans que personne ne le remarque.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'en amuser que Yamaguchi l'attrapait par le bras et le tirait dans le couloir, Baba-Sensei, le prof de sport, sur les talons.

« -Ah Yamaguchi-Sensei, quel plaisir d'encore travailler avec vous, cette année ! Nous allons à nouveau unir nos force pour faire un super travail, et avec le petit Odagiri qui s'est inscrit ici spécialement pour vous... Vous devez être si fière ! Ah, Yamaguchi–Sensei, vous êtes vraiment la meilleure prof que je connai…

-Pas le temps, Baba ! l'interrompit-elle, je dois briefer Odagiri-kun pour son premier jour, vite !

-Ah bien sûr Yamaguchi–Sensei ! Toujours le sens du devoir, vous êtes bien la même, si consciencieuse dans votre travail ! Odagiri-kun, vous avez de la chance de… »

Ils avaient tourné au coin du couloir et n'entendirent pas la suite des mots de Baba qui était resté debout à l'intersection.

« Odagiri ! Je m'en doutais, tu n'es pas en jogging ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à tout, cria Yamaguchi en agitant son gros sac. Allez viens par ici ! Ah... et moi j'ai tellement couru, que je suis heureuse d'en avoir un de rechange ! »

Odagiri Ryu soupira en regardant son ancienne enseignante. Non, c'était sûr, elle n'avait pas changé.

Il se rappela de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans leur salle de classe.

Avec ce même jogging rouge vif, ses grosses lunettes et ses couettes qui lui donnaient un air de gamine un peu bête mais certainement pas de professeur !

Et leur première rencontre, derrière le bar où il travaillait au lieu d'aller en cours, où elle était venue le trouver, sortie de nulle part, avec cette même coiffure, les mêmes lunettes mais un horrible costume… et toujours cet air ébahi et naïf, qui l'avait poussé à se moquer d'elle sans scrupules…

Et pourtant, c'était elle qui l'avait ramené en cours, et même s'il avait été encore plus effrayé de voir cette fille improbable en prof principale, elle leur avait appris tant de choses, à lui et ses camarades, et ils avaient tous été diplômés. Et s'il avait finalement voulu devenir prof lui-même, c'était peut être parce qu'elle…

Ou peut être pas, se reprit-il en la voyant sortir avec un grand sourire un jogging de son sac, lui envoyer et le pousser dans la pièce dont elle venait d'ouvrir la porte…

« -Yamaguchi…

-Allez, mets-moi ça, dit elle en fouillant à nouveau dans le sac, bon il devrait être à ta taille je l'ai acheté exprès pour toi, c'est bien tu n'as pas grossi toi depuis… tout comme moi, bien sûr !

-Yamaguchi…

-Je n'en ai pas trouvé de rouge, mais regarde, le hasard fait bien les choses, mon nouveau jogging est bleu lui aussi ! Elle l'exhiba fièrement, un grand sourire niais sur ses lèvres.

-Yamaguchi…

-Allez, je t'ai aussi amené des baskets, comme dirait Sawatari… ce sera mieux pour courir en cas de besoin hahaha, mais j'te fais confiance pour ne pas avoir peur, et puis je suis là...

-Yankumi ! cria-t-il enfin, l'appelant par son surnom.

-Mais quoi à la fin ? Elle lui lança enfin un regard sérieux. Mets ce jogging et ne discute pas, tu as voulu suivre mes pas alors tu apprendras que le jogging fait partie intégrante de la tenue du professeur motivé qui va apprendre…

-Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais, et… ahhh mais merde ! S'interrompit-il tout seul, tu ne vois pas le soucis là ? Tu m'as poussé dans les toilettes des femmes et… tu veux que je me désappe devant toi ou quoi ?!

Elle laissa tomber sa paire de baskets, surprise.

-Ahh mais c'est vrai ça Odagiri-Kun, pardon ! Héhé je suis un peu perturbée par mon retard…

Mais je m'en serais bien aperçue, enfin ce qui compte c'est que tu es toujours un bon garçon Ryu-Kun, tu as préféré me prévenir alors que tu aurais pu attendre de voir si ton professeur bien aimé allait se changer devant toi… quel gentleman ! Dit-elle avec un sourire gêné et en détournant pudiquement son regard vers le sol.

-Hein, quoi ? fit le jeune homme abasourdi, mais ça va pas…

Pas envie de faire des cauchemars… marmonna-t-il ensuite.

-Tu disais ?

-Que je voudrais aller dans le couloir…

-Ah oui, passe ; elle ramassa les chaussures et les lui envoya.

Va dans les toilettes d'à côté te changer puis retrouve-moi devant, ok ? »

Kumiko se changea donc, ramassa ses affaires dans son sac avant d'aller rejoindre son ancien élève. Elle espérait qu'ils travaillent bien cette année tous les deux, et attendait impatiemment sa proche rencontre avec ses nouveaux adorables élèves. Mais quelle tête en l'air elle avait encore été aujourd'hui !

Heureusement que ce cher petit Ryu l'admirait assez pour ne pas lui en tenir rigueur, et après tout même ses maladresses faisaient partie de son charme ! De plus il l'avait à nouveau appelée Yankumi ! Quel bonheur, il faudrait qu'elle dise à ses nouveaux élèves de l'appeler ainsi.

Ce petit surnom la mettait de bonne humeur, car il lui avait été donné par ses premiers élèves ! Yankumi, un diminutif de son nom Yamaguchi Kumiko... ou alors c'était pour Yankee Kumicho ?! (yankee : délinquant Kumicho : chef de gang) Mais qu'est ce qui leur était passé par la tête à ces braves petits ?

C'est tout à sa rêverie du passé qu'elle remarqua qu'Odagiri ne réapparaissait pas ; elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte. Puis elle pensa à ses nouveaux élèves qui devaient s'impatienter, et après avoir bien inspecté le couloir, osa ouvrir la porte, personne, les cabines ouvertes… ainsi que la fenêtre donnant sur la cour…

Le petit voyou… Bon au moins il semblait avoir mis le jogging, il n'osait peut être pas se montrer ainsi habillé comme son modèle, il était timide après tout le petit Odagiri, comme c'était mignon…

Elle soupira un peu et leva les yeux au ciel, toute sourire, puis repris la route vers sa salle de classe.

Elle arriva au bout d'un couloir assez propre, s'arrêta devant une porte blanche sur laquelle un gros graffiti indiquait « 3D pour la vie ! » au dessus d'une caricature la représentant avec ses couettes et son jogging rouge.

Ah ses adorables petits élèves de l'an dernier lui manquaient déjà. Un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, comme le choc d'un gros objet qui tombe sur le sol, puis des grincements de chaises ou de tables qu'on tire, et des cris, quelques hurlements et des encouragements, comme lors d'un match de sport de combat par exemple.

Yankumi souffla, respira un grand coup et se mis dos à la porte, rassemblant ses affaires sous un bras, elle leva l'autre, main tendue face au sol et le souleva légèrement en murmurant son encouragement personnel désormais célèbre : « fight … oh ! »

Puis elle poussa la porte avec son dos, entra sans regarder. Manqua trébucher sur un pile de livres au sol, fit tomber ses affaires, et leva les yeux vers sa nouvelle classe.

Ils étaient tous en cercle, au milieu des chaises et tables renversées, au centre, deux jeunes s'affrontaient.

Le plus petit venait d'esquiver un coup et faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa d'une main sur le sol, et en profita pour balayer devant lui, fauchant son adversaire, un grand type aux cheveux roux, qui s'écroula à moitié sur ses camarades.

«-Allez ! Rin-kun, te laisse pas faire par ce minus ! cria un gros gaillard qui repoussa son ami vers le centre.

Le petit brun resté penché essaya d'envoyer son poing dans l'estomac de l'autre, qui le prit de court avec un coup de genou.

Il le reçut en plein visage et ses petites lunettes tombèrent.

Un peu sonné, il ne put pas esquiver le coup de pied qui l'atteignit à l'épaule et le renversa.

-C'te triche ! hurla un autre étudient qui lui ramassa ses lunettes.

-Ah non, il a qu'a savoir se battre sans ses binocles au lieu de chialer !

Le grand s'avança, toisant son adversaire d'un ai méprisant.

-Lève-toi !

-Bouh, le nul ! Vas-y bute-le ! reprit son camarade.

Le petit essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre et se leva rageur, fonça sur son ennemi, le repoussa sur ses supporters qui hurlaient.

-Vas-y Haru ! cria le copain qui avait récupéré les lunettes, ce gros naze, il n'a même pas su profiter.

-Ah non il a bien agi, on ne frape pas un adversaire à terre ! protesta une petite voix féminine, allez les mecs, donnez tout ce que vous avez !

A ce cri tout le monde se figea, y compris les deux bagarreurs…

-T'es qui toi ? demanda le grand roux.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Yamaguchi Kumiko votre nouveau professeur principal ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! Elle se frayant un passage au milieu des lycéens stupéfaits, arriva au tableau rempli de dessins qu'elle effaça, commença à écrire ; ya-ma-gu-chi ku-mi-ko ! tren… vingt neuf ans, célibataire ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Yankumi ! »

La classe la dévisagea comme un seul homme, puis ils reprirent leur dispute.

Pendant ce temps, Odagiri arrivait un peu essoufflé devant sa salle de classe, le jogging sous le bras et les chaussures de sport à la main.

Il déposa le tout au sol, et se surprit à tendre sa main devant lui… et la rabaissa de suite... Non tout de même, il devait prendre garde, et si la « Yankumi attitude » était contagieuse !?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Débuts difficiles

Ryu soupirait, adossé à son bureau, devant cette classe de voyous qui ne faisaient aucun cas de sa présence. Il était entré au milieu de cris et des objets volants, plus ou moins identifiés comme étant des cahiers et des accessoires d'écriture… s'était frayé une place jusqu'au tableau en esquivant les divers projectiles, s'était présenté sans que personne ne le regarde ni semble même remarquer qu'il était là.

Certes, ça lui rappelait ses années de lycéen, mais là elles étaient bien loin derrière lui, il était du côté des profs maintenant, ces profs qu'il avait toujours détesté, méprisé… avant qu'elle n'arrive sans sa vie.

Ah ils s'étaient bien moqués d'elle aussi mais elle avait su les intéresser à l'école ! Comment avait-elle fait au début d'ailleurs ? Mince, il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler du premier jour de Yankumi dans leur classe, il n'était pas là ! Il avait limite envie d'aller l'espionner là, avec ces nouveaux 3D, il revint à la porte, l'entrouvrit, et machinalement ramassa le jogging.

Et si... pff non mais sois sérieux deux secondes mon pauvre Ryu… pourquoi elle voulait que je mette ça d'abord ? Quoi, elle avait peur que j'me fasse sauter dessus par les élèves ?! Hé je suis un mec moi, enfin vu son look, je pense que j'ai du me faire aborder par beaucoup plus de gars qu'elle !

Il était revenu au bureau, y posa le jogging, se dit qu'il exagérait peut-être un peu, après tout il l'avait déjà vue en kimono, Yankumi… et l'avait même regardée avec un peu trop d'insistance selon son « frère » Tetsu ! Il frissonna à ce souvenir : la «famille » de Yankumi, à y repenser, c'était carrément flippant.

Pas étonnant qu'elle s'en sorte si bien à dresser les jeunes voyous, elle doit avoir ça dans le sang !

Il soupira encore, regarda sa monte, l'aiguille qui n'avançait pas, les jeunes totalement dans leurs délires… Il avait vraiment été comme ça lui ? Non, il regardait au moins les profs et… Un livre passa à deux centimètres de lui à peine, s'écrasa sur le tableau. Un autre soupir, un peu plus énervé. Pas un regard, ni du lanceur, ni des autres. Vraiment, lui il aurait au moins… Un cri retentit, il leva les yeux, un des élèves venait d'en pousser violemment un autre contre le mur. Ryu s'avança vers eux, deux autres lycéens le bousculèrent, sans mot dire, se jetèrent vers ceux qui commençaient à se battre.

Il serra les poings, sérieusement, lui au moins les profs… Oui, certes, il les avait envoyé promener, insultés, s'en était moqué… mais là il commençait vraiment à en avoir assez d'être pris pour un fantôme !

La bagarre s'intensifia entre les quatre, et le reste de la classe les encerclait.

Il fallait tout de même tenter quelque chose.

« -Arrêtez !

Pas de réponse.

-Vous m'écoutez, oui ?

Apparemment non. Les cris des bagarreurs couvraient sa voix.

-Oh ! Expliquez-moi au moins ce qui se passe !

Une table fut renversée, un élève projeté hors du groupe, et deux autres qui se ruaient sur lui.

-Non mais merde, ils se croient…

Celui qui avait commencé la bagarre, un petit blond plutôt gros, s'élança à son tour, tenant une chaise à bout de bras, s'apprêta à la lancer sur celui à terre.

-Vous allez arrêter, bande de dégénérés ?! Vous vous êtes crus ou, saletés de lâches, inutiles ! Même pas foutus de vous battre comme des hommes, à un contre un, sans armes ?! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?! Vous serez la honte de votre clan et le déshonneur de votre ch…

Tout le monde s'était arrêté et se retournait vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots… Une petite femme à lunettes, en jogging bleu, qui tenait fermement le bras d'un garnement aux cheveux décolorés arborant plus ou moins la veste d'uniforme d'Akadou.

Elle s'interrompit également devant ces regards figés, mais un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour, je suis Yamaguchi Kumiko, professeur de mathématiques, et… amatrice de films de yakusa ! Héhé ça s'est entendu non ? fit-elle avec un petit rire. Eh vous avez vu l'autre soir, la rétrospective de Takakura Ken, non ? Epique ! Euh… je ramène un de vos copains qui s'était perdu dans ma classe !

-Lâche-moi p'tain, j'leur ai dit que j'redoublais pas moi ! Merde, ils ont qu'à me virer si ça leur va pas ! Ça m'fera des vac…

Son visage laissa paraître une grimace alors que Yankumi lui souriait en serrant son bras, et l'amena lentement vers ses camarades.

-Maintenant, vous allez ranger ces tables, et vous expliquer calmement. Et me donner ça, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le petit gros qui avait toujours la chaise entre les mains. C'est dangereux…

Elle lui prit de sa main libre et l'envoya vers un coin vide de la pièce, ou la chaise repris place, bien droite. Tenant toujours le bras du blond qui commençait à gémir, elle fixa les élèves, attendit qu'ils s'activent.

Ryu était resté sur place, totalement désemparé, à la fois par la bêtise de Yankumi qui décidément ne savait pas se retenir question paroles… et démonstrations de force... mais surtout par sa propre incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit.

Il sentit son regard sur lui, ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

Les élèves avaient fini par s'asseoir, Yankumi lâcha le blond qui courut se placer dans le fond de la salle.

-Bien, on s'est compris, alors maintenant vous allez tous vous présenter à votre professeur, Odagiri-Sensei, qui se trouve être un de mes anciens très chers élèves…

A ces mots, Ryu osa lever un peu son regard gêné… et croisa quelques regards à la fois hostiles et moqueurs. Celui de Yankumi à leur égard était plutôt effrayant.

-Vous êtes maintenant ses élèves, ses premiers d'ailleurs, alors vous êtes un peu les miens, et nous passerons ensemble une merveilleuse année. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez me voir, car je suis toujours la pour mes élèves, qui qu'ils soient, je les chérirai et les protègerai toujours ! fit elle en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune collègue qui sursauta, couvrit la classe d'un regard perçant, sans se départir de son grand sourire. Les yeux des élèves n'étaient plus les même, passant de Ryu à Yankumi, remplis de peur…

Elle se recula vers l'entrée, lui jeta un petit regard désapprobateur en voyant le jogging sur le bureau, mais ouvrit la porte.

-Je viens te chercher tout à l'heure, mon petit Ryu-kun ! Soyez sages tout le monde, à bientôt !"

Elle leur fit des petits signes de la main et disparut dans le couloir.

Bon sang quel nul ! se dit le pauvre Odagiri, une fois Yankumi partie. J'ai rien sur faire, et en plus faut qu'elle arrive, et me colle la honte comme ça…

Certes les élèves s'étaient sacrément calmés, mais il passait pour quoi lui ? Il aurait voulu s'en sortir seul, ne pas toujours avoir besoin de Yankumi pour le protéger, comme avant, quoi qu'elle en dise il n'était plus son élève, il était temps qu'il s'en sorte seul…

-La vache c'était quoi ça ? soupira le gros, brisant le silence qui s'était mis à régner dans la pièce, le calme après la tempête.

-Yamaguchi la prof de maths, j'en ai entendu parler par des 3ème années, elle est terrible.

-Ouais il parait qu'elle frappe les élèves, pff dire que si je doublais pas je l'aurais peut être !

-Carrément, et mes potes qui sont passés en 3D sont avec, j'ai peur pour eux ! lâcha un grand type roux plutôt du genre costaud pourtant, qui jouait avec une chaîne de vélo enroulée autour de son poing.

-Mouais, elle m'a bien emmerdé à me virer comme ça quand même, j'en ai marre de ce bahut, j'espère que mes potes vont la faire chier… et je vais les aider, maugréa le bonhomme qui s'était planqué dans le fond.

-Ouais ben déjà qu'ils ont récupéré les cas du lycée Ara ! répondit son voisin, une grande perche d'au moins deux mètre, aux cheveux violets, qui semblait plus ou moins dormir sur sa table, ça va chier, moi j'te le dis ! Y 'a intérêt qu'ils restent de notre côté les anciens 2D d'ailleurs ! Et vu le bordel, ta Yamaguchi elle va chier dans son…

-Dis pas ça Atsu, tu te rends même pas compte ! Rugit le mec qui se battait tantôt avec le petit gros, un brun à la peau mate, avec quelques reflets bleus dans ses cheveux mal coiffés, et totalement débraillé depuis la bagarre.

-Quoi ?

-Parait que c'est une ancienne délinquante ! Elle a même déjà été virée de plusieurs lycées !

-Ouais renchérit le roux, en tant qu'élève et en tant que prof aussi, même qu'elle était chef de gang dans son ancien bahut, et son gang c'était ses élèves, carrément !

-Sans déconner ?! Merde, ça fout les jetons gémit le gros.

-Fermez-la !

Ryu ne tenait plus, entendre tout ça le mettait hors de lui, Il avait tellement serré les poings qu'il en avait mal, et à ces derniers mots, il frappa de toutes ses forces sur la table du premier rang.

Peu importent les regards des gamins, et ce qu'ils allaient répliquer, hors de question qu'il les laisse parler comme ça !

-Vous avez pas honte, de dire ça sur un professeur, que vous connaissez même pas ?! C'est quoi ces rumeurs de merde ?! Et dans son dos en plus, elle a raison vous êtes des putains de lâches !

-Oh, il va se calmer le petit ? rugit le brun en se levant, les mains sur la table.

Encouragés, les autres le regardaient à présent, d'un air de défi.

Ryu se plaça devant celui qui l'avait interpellé, soutint son regard alors que le petit gros venait se placer entre eux, fixant le jeune prof d'un air de défi.

-Il se met à nous crier dessus maintenant ? Alors quoi, tout à l'heure y'avait personne pourtant…

-La ferme j'ai dit ! Vous allez me retirer tout de suite ce que…

-Sinon quoi ? renchérit le géant aux cheveux violets, il va nous faire quoi le petit toutou de Yamaguchi ?

-Ah arrête j'ai peur ! fit le gros en tremblant et en se resserrant vers son adversaire d'il y a un moment. Daiki, tu crois qu'il y était dans son gang ? Alors qui sait…

-Mais vous êtes sacrément graves les mecs, soupira Ryu, vous savez même pas qui c'est cette prof, vous êtes juste là à pas savoir quoi faire de vos vies, alors ça vous amuse d'emmerder de monde… et croyez moi j'y ai été à votre place…

-Et donc ? l'interpella une voix venue du bout de la salle. Le redoublant récalcitrant s'était levé.

Elle t'a tellement fait de l'effet la prof en jogging sexy que t'as doublé 5 classes pour rester avec elle ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tellement pitié qu'elle t'embauche ?

Toute la classe partit d'un énorme éclat de rire. Ryu choisit de ne pas relever, et survola du regard tous ces yeux moqueurs.

-Elle m'a… elle nous a appris des valeurs qu'on aurait jamais pu imaginer trouver à l'école. Alors qu'on se moquait des profs, qu'on séchait, qu'on ne battait…

-Wouh, jl'e savais, c'était un petit rebelle, dans le gang à Yamaguchi ! repartit le gros.

-On croyait que les profs s'en foutaient de nous, continua Ryu l'ignorant, qu'ils voulaient juste se débarrasser de nous super vite, et nous c'est ce qu'on voulait aussi, se barrer vite.

-Mais il a vu la petite prof yankee et il a préféré devenir son petit larbin, rigola le blond.

-Hey stop, imagine, s'ils sont vraiment dangereux ? répliqua avec un sourire en coin celui qui le premier avait présenté Yankumi comme étant "terrible", un type à lunettes, aux cheveux teints en vert mais assez classe, portant une chemise de soie, mais sans l'uniforme.

Les rires se calmèrent un peu, pendant que Ryu, qui se trouva finalement écouté par une partie de la classe continuait.

-Yankumi, elle nous a juste appris ce que c'tait que l'amitié, la camaraderie, l'entraide. A se battre loyalement aussi, pas pour gagner la place du chef, non, pour protéger ceux qu'on aimait. A se battre contre l'injustice, parce que tout le monde nous jugeait, sur de notre apparence, et notre école à la mauvaise réputation... Alors là on a du se battre, pour de vrai, pour une bonne cause.

Et peu importe si on était moins forts, si on se faisait frapper, on y allait en risquant tout pour nos amis, et elle, elle nous a toujours protégés, elle a pris tant de risques pour nous, quand on était accusés à tort, à cause de notre look, à cause de nos passés... Elle a failli se faire virer pour nous, pour qu'on ait notre diplôme tous ensemble, comme on lui avait promis…

Il s'arrêta un court in**st**ant, devant le regard ébahi des élèves, se rendit compte qu'il parlait… comme Yankumi. Comme elle, au début, quand il ne pensait qu'à s'en moquer.

Ah mais, vous ne saurez pas comprendre ça maintenant, se reprit-il, riant presque de lui-même, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle vous le montrera et… non, que moi, j'arrive à transmettre ce qu'elle m'a montré.

Le silence s'était installé, quelqu'un se mit à frapper dans ses mains en guise d'applaudissement.

Le grand blond du fond.

-Cool mec, tu va nous faire pleurer, quelle belle histoire, quel amour magni…

-La ferme Ryôta, le coupa le type à lunettes, tu deviens répétitif là. Il adressa un petit sourire à Ryu, difficilement interprétable et ramassa un livre dans son sac.

Odagiri se sentit à nouveau quelque peu gêné, les yeux des élèves toujours sur lui, et il fut sauvé par la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi. Tous se ruèrent dans le couloir en braillant, il retourna derrière son bureau, se rassit.

Le petit gros lui fit un signe de la main en sortant, et le garçon aux cheveux verts le regarda à nouveau, mimant un léger salut de la tête.

-Ryu-kun ! Le visage éternellement souriant de Yankumi apparut. Bon on dirait que tu t'en es bien sorti en fait ! Ils n'ont pas remis le foutoir ! dit-il en circulant à travers les tables toujours rangées, avant de revenir vers lui.

Oh ! Fais pas cette tête, je suis sûre que ça va aller ! Les miens sont pas de tout repos non plus j'te jure ! Le temps que je revienne tout à l'heure et… ils avaient recommencé à se mettre dessus ! Mais on va y arriver, Odagiri-kun, je sais que sous leur apparence de rebelle se cache un cœur qui ne demande qu'à être touché par un pur sentiment d'amitié et de partage ! On ne leur a pas donné cette chance mais si on leur offre l'occasion de montrer leur vraie valeur ils…

-Oui oui, Yankumi, je connais… soupira-t-il, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait être amusé ou désespéré à l'idée d'entendre ce discours toute l'année, et même plus.

-Ah, cesse de soupirer ! Elle lui donnait des petits coups sur le bras. Montre-toi combattif un peu ! Yosh ! Tous les deux on va amener ces sympathiques élèves vers le diplôme !

-Ça me rappelle un truc, dit-il, un léger sourire se formant enfin sur son visage.

-Héhé c'est vrai qu'ils me font penser à toi et les autres, mon petit Ryu ! Elle attrapa son bras et le ramena vers elle, ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains, tu seras toujours mon cher petit élève tu sais… Même si tu es devenu un beau jeune homme maintenant ; ah d'ailleurs tu as peut être bien fait de ne pas mettre le jogging, je comprends, tu aurais été trop mignon dedans…

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, une expression de surprise sur son visage aux traits fins, ouvrit légèrement la bouche mais ne sachant pas quoi répondre se mordit la lèvre, gêné, ce qui apparemment le rendit encore plus attendrissant aux yeux de son ancienne prof, vu le regard qu'elle lui lança. En fait, on aurait surtout dit une enfant devant une mignonne peluche…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ans la tête, cette Yankumi, mieux valait peut-être ne pas le savoir…

Il se défit de sa prise, son sourire s'accentua tout de même malgré lui, plissant légèrement ses yeux noisette, il essaya d'échapper au regard totalement incompréhensible de son ancienne prof.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'héritière du clan.

La journée enfin finie, Ryu ramassa ses affaires, y compris le fameux jogging, et sortit de sa salle peu après ses élèves. Un bruit de pas rapides se fit entendre dans le couloir, et deux secondes après il sentit un poids atterrir sur ses épaules.

-Odagiri ! T'allais pas te sauver sans attendre ton prof préféré non ?

Il essaya de se reculer pendant qu'elle lui donnait des petits coups sur le haut du torse, mimant des mouvements de boxe.

-Alors mon Ryu-chan, tu t'en es bien sorti ? Ils t'ont pas fait trop de misères ?

-Moins que toi maintenant… Aïe, arrête ça, j'te rappelle que même quand tu fais semblant t'as la force de 10 taureaux…

-Moi ? Une si charmante et mignonne jeune fille ? murmura-t-elle, détournant les yeux, allons, allons qu'est ce que tu racontes petit voyou ?

Elle lui envoya un coup à peine plus fort dans le bras, l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Il gémit en se massant le bras, revint vers Kumiko qui semblait même pas avoir remarqué, trop occupée par ses mimiques de soit disant jeune fille adorable…

Il la suivit sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'elle lui donnait mille et un conseils pour bien gérer sa classe, comprendre les élèves, repérer ce qui semblait les intéresser, les relations entre eux, les rivalités, les amitiés… il se demandait surtout comment il pourrait faire pour toujours apparaitre sans prévenir en plein milieu des discussions ou des bagarres comme le faisait si bien Yankumi… Plusieurs fois il essaya de s'arrêter pour dire au revoir à son ancienne prof et prendre le chemin de sa maison, mais comme à chaque fois elle le tirait par le bras en continuant à lui parler, il se retrouva bientôt devant la demeure de cette dernière…

Un léger frisson le parcourut, il resta un instant sur place alors que Yankumi avançait, saluant les nombreux hommes qui s'inclinaient devant elle. De lointains souvenirs refirent surface dans la mémoire du jeune homme. La première fois qu'il avait découvert cette maison, et ses habitants… ces jours où il s'y était réfugié… les invitations du grand père qu'il n'avait pas osées décliner… un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand la jeune prof se retourna vers lui, étonnée de le voir arrêté, lui faisant signe de suivre. Il salua également les hommes qui lui rendirent la politesse et rejoignit sa désormais collègue.

A l'entrée de la maison apparut un vieil homme en kimono, grand et droit, ses cheveux gris encadrant un visage sévère mais tranquille, dont le sourire s'élargit en voyant arriver sa petite fille. Derrière lui quatre hommes impatients faisaient de petits gestes de bienvenue se bousculant les uns les autres afin de saluer la jeune femme.

Bonjour Grand Père, tout le monde, je suis rentrée ! s'exclama Yankumi.

Bon retour Kumiko ! lui répondit chaleureusement le vieil homme.

-Ojou ! crièrent les 4 autres comme un seul homme, en s'inclinant.

(Ojou : ojou-sama signifie mademoiselle, jeune maîtresse. Que les hommes du grand père appellent Yankumi comme ça montre qu'elle est l'héritière de la famille...)

Ryu resté en arrière, un peu gêné, s'inclina devant le grand père, débutant un mot d'excuse.

-Ah Odagiri-kun, ça faisait longtemps, bienvenue !

-Euhhh, merci Kuroda-Sama, mais bon, je ne vais peut être pas vous déranger plus…

-Viens ici Ryu-chan ! piailla Yankumi, le tirant une fois de plus par le bras, manquant de le faire tomber, bousculant au passage ses « frères » dont les regards peu rassurants se posèrent sur le jeune prof.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures, et, n'ayant en fait pas le choix, la suivit dans la maison se posa, ou plutôt atterrit sur un coussin devant une petite table basse, à l'une des extrémités. Il releva légèrement la tête vers elle, une expression un peu gênée sur son visage, alors que Yankumi le lâchait enfin, mais se mit à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, devant le regard amusé du grand-père mais celui encore plus meurtrier qu'avant de 2 des autres hommes en kimono.

-Yosh ! Ryu-chan installe-toi, je vais chercher le sake !

Elle disparu subitement, le jeune homme un peu hébété n'osant pas bouger, et surtout pas croiser le regard des « frères » qu'il sentait de plus en plus pesant…

La situation était assez embarrassante pour lui, déjà la journée avait été éprouvante, avec les élèves… et la tornade yankumienne ne lui avait pas laissé un instant de répit. Au départ, il avait eu assez peur qu'elle le traite à jamais comme un élève, mais là c'était carrément bizarre à l'époque où il était son élève elle l'appelait toujours Odagiri, il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle devienne si familière. Et en plus devant ses hommes, enfin les hommes de son grand-père, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours un peu craindre… surtout quand ils avaient ce genre d'expression !

Elle revint les bras chargés, et posa la bouteille et les tasses sur la table, alors que le vieil homme s'installait, faisant signe aux quatre autres de les rejoindre. Ils se répartirent autour de la table. Un grand type brun aux cheveux courts, arborant une petite moustache par-dessus son sourire carnassier, se plaça à la gauche de Ryu, il s'assit en seiza, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, ne quittant pas le jeune homme des yeux s'arrêta la tête légèrement penchée, son regard perçant figé sur le jeune homme, dans une expression qui semblait avoir pour but de le mettre mal à l'aise… De l'autre côté, un homme plus petit, assez gros, au crâne rasé et au visage plutôt jovial malgré l'air supposément effrayant qu'il arborait prit la même position que son ainé, et pendant les quelques secondes qui passèrent ainsi, Ryu se demanda s'il sortirait vivant de la maison de son ancienne prof…

Son cœur rata un battement quand une voix terrifiante s'éleva, résonnant dans toute la demeure et sans doute même plus loin.

-Tetsu ! Minoru ! Laissez-le !

Vous ne voyez pas que vous faites peur à mon petit Ryu ? reprit-elle d'une voix toute douce, l'incendie qui s'était allumé dans son regard immédiatement disparu, alors qu'il quittait les deux compères pour revenir se poser, chaleureusement, sur le jeune homme.

Celui-ci soupira lentement, ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, sous les rire à présents bien sonores du grand père et des deux hommes plus âgés qui s'étaient installés de chaque côté de lui.

Sa collègue servit le sake à tous, puis poussa le petit gros, le dénommé Minoru qui s'affala sur l'homme à sa droite, lequel le repoussa vers la table en lui lançant une claque derrière la tête. Il grogna, tandis que Yankumi s'installait à sa place, se pencha vers « son petit Ryu », recommença à lui donner des petits coups sur le bras, qui finirait bien par avoir plusieurs bleus avant la fin de la journée se dit l'infortuné jeune homme, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, pour s'empêcher de gémir devant ces types qui le regardaient déjà assez de travers comme ça.

-Allez Ryu-chan ! Fêtons ton premier jour de classe ! Le premier d'une longue aventure où tous les deux nous apprendrons à des générations d'adorables petits élèves les joies d'être tous ensemble à l'école, et de partager ce noble et beau sentiment qu'est l'amitié, et ce temps si précieux de la jeunesse qui…

-Comment ça des générations d'élèves ? l'interrompit son voisin de droite.

-Minoru ! hurla le grand brun en bondissant, manquant de faire tomber la table et arrachant un nouveau sursaut au pauvre Ryu, Ojou n'a pas fini de parler !

-Ah pardon Testu, Ojou ! cria l'interpellé en s'inclinant plusieurs fois.

Yankumi soupira légèrement et d'un trait, vida sa tasse.

-Toujours interrompue… souffla-t-elle, on dirait mes élèves… bon, et qu' est ce que je disais ?

-d'apprendre les valeurs de l'amitié à des générations d'é… lui répondit Tetsu, s'interrompant lui-même quand il comprit pourquoi son ami l'avait coupée dans son élan.

Mais, Ojou ? Vous ne pourrez pas, car bientôt vous reprendrez la succession du clan et alors…

-Tetsu… répliqua l'intéressée d'une voix basse, mais serrant les dents pour contenir l'énervement qui commençait à pointer, je n'ai pas… l'intention de prendre la succession, combien de fois je devrais le dire ?! finit-elle par hurler.

Tous se figèrent, la jeune prof se resservit une tasse de sake qu'elle avala encore d'un coup. Un silence pesant s'installa, interrompu par un léger toussotement de la part du vieil homme dont le regard amusé et bienveillant balaya l'assemblée.

-Allons, allons, calmez vous, dit il doucement, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Vous savez bien que la vocation de ma Kumiko est d'enseigner, et jamais je ne voudrais la priver de cette joie, c'est mon unique petite fille, quoi qu'elle fasse je la soutiendrai.

-Merci, Ojiisan répondit la jeune femme à présent apaisée, une expression de pur bonheur sur son doux visage tourné vers son grand père, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, de vous avoir tous, et d'avoir mes chers petits élèves… finit-elle, en fermant les yeux comme pour retenir une larme.

L'atmosphère se détendit, Ryu un peu tranquillisé regardait à présent l'assemblée d'un œil attendri, alors que tous ces hommes au regard dur et effrayant semblaient emplis d'émotions, prêts à pleurer devant l'attitude de leur chef héritière, qui avait pourtant choisi une autre voie, mais restait fière de sa famille.

Car en effet, Yamaguchi Kumiko n'était pas une simple enseignante, elle était en fait l'héritière du clan Oedo, la petite fille du 3ème héritier, Ryuichi Kuroda. Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'elle était enfant, et elle avait été recueillie par son grand père. Cependant, même si elle était reconnaissante et très heureuse d'évoluer dans cette famille, sa vocation était d'enseigner, comme le faisaient ses chers parents.

La soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance, ils mangèrent un repas copieux et burent beaucoup d'alcool pour fêter le premier jour de classe de Ryu et Yankumi. Les rires fusaient, parfois entrecoupés de quelques cris, de disputes entre Minoru et Tetsu, lesquels se lançaient des baffes ou en recevaient de la part de leurs aînés, de discours de Kumiko sur sa mission que finalement plus personne n'écoutait alors qu'elle s'interrompait elle-même pour vider ses tasses de sake. Le grand père regardait tout ce petit monde avec amusement avant de sortir fumer sur le seuil de sa maison, tandis que ses hommes, tenant encore à peu près debout, commençaient à ranger.

Ryu tenta de se redresser en posant une main sur la table, passa l'autre sur son front comme pour chasser l'alcool qui lui embrumait les idées. Dire que dans quelques heures à peine il allait de nouveau affronter ses élèves… il soupira longuement, et se laissa retomber sur le dos, ses craintes inspirées par les « frères » de Yankumi s'étant dissipées avec l'alcool en même temps que la fatigue l'envahissait, il ne se retint pas et se laissa glisser sur le tatami, gémissant légèrement avant de fermer les yeux, ne pouvant pas empêcher le sommeil de s'emparer de lui d'un seul coup.

Mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, il fut brutalement réveillé par un cri, et ouvrit les yeux en proie à la panique : le visage grimaçant et totalement effrayant de Tetsu s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il fut tout de suite éloigné par la main du grand père, posée sur son épaule qui le chassa un peu plus loin.

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, Ryu baissa les yeux, et vit une Yankumi à moitié affalée sur lui, apparemment sous l'emprise d'un sommeil de plomb que même le hurlement de Tetsu n'avait put briser. Elle bougea cependant un peu, s'étira et roula sur elle-même, s'installant plus confortablement sur la poitrine de son élève, son visage à présent à quelques centimètres du sien. Ryu se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un cri de surprise et resta immobile alors que les yeux du grand brun se mirent à lancer des éclairs qui, s'ils avaient été réels, l'auraient probablement désintégré sur place.

Les deux hommes de main du chef le retinrent fermement, et l'emmenèrent dans une autre pièce tandis que celui-ci, amusé devant la scène, prenait sa petite fille dans ses bras pour aller la coucher dans sa chambre. Ryu repris son souffle avec peine, et n'osa bouger que quand le grand père revint, une couverture sous le bras, et qu'il l'emmena dans une chambre d'amis.

Peu rassuré par la présence de Tetsu dans la maison, et sa jalousie à l'égard de Yankumi, et gêné par les sentiments qui semblaient se former en lui sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment les comprendre, il réussit cependant à s'endormir, la fatigue et la consommation de sake ayant le dessus.

Le lendemain, c'est avec une certaine difficulté et après plusieurs bols de café et quelques aspirines que les désormais collègues prirent ensemble le chemin de l'école… tous les deux en jogging, le pauvre Odagiri n'ayant pas à l'origine prévu de passer la nuit chez son ancienne prof


	4. Chapter 4

Le stagiaire :

La semaine ne s'était pas si mal passée. Yankumi en avait appris un peu plus sur ses élèves.

Les plus difficiles étaient un groupe de 4, chassés du lycée Ara et venus ici pour leur dernière année.

Apparemment ils faisaient partie du club de Natation et avaient tellement perturbé le festival sportif de l'an passé que c'est ce qui avait causé leur renvoi.

Encore plus énervés de se retrouver dans un lycée sans piscine, ils passaient leur temps à se battre avec leurs anciens rivaux. Ils avaient de plus retrouvé parmi les 3D un de leurs anciens camarades de primaire, le grand roux qui se battait contre le chef Haru le premier jour, à présent considéré comme un traître.

Pour couronner le tout, le groupe de leurs pires ennemis, dont les principaux intéressés se trouvaient dans la classe 2D, l'équipe de basket d'Akadou, ne leur pardonnait pas d'avoir à ce point ruiné le festival interlycée, causant leur renvoi temporaire, puis le redoublement de la majorité du groupe après les bagarres incessantes qui avaient suivi.

C'est ce que le délégué de la 2D, le petit gros appelé Takeshi avait fini par expliquer à Ryu, l'informant que ce groupe était vraiment composé d'imbéciles, à l'exception de Tetsuya, un petit gars plus calme, le seul à être passé en 3ème année. Il devait donc se trouver dans la classe de Yankumi, et traîner avec ses camarades pendant les pauses, mais Ryu ne voyait absolument pas de qui il s'agissait.

Il arriva en avance ce matin là, but son café tranquillement dans la salle des professeurs, tria les papiers sur son bureau, alluma son ordinateur.

Il regardait ses dernières photos de vacances quand deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses yeux.

-Yanku…

Eh non se dit-il, ces mains étant bien plus larges que les petits poings qui avaient pris l'habitude de le frapper…

-Qui c'est ?! fit une voix faussement aigüe.

-L'espèce d'idiot que j'attendais de retrouver ici, qui d'autre ? soupira le jeune homme, saisissant les poignets de son assaillant. Haya… lâche-moi !

Il raffermit sa prise, donna un petit coup de pied sur le sol pour se projeter en arrière toujours sur son siège, fit reculer l'autre. Tenant toujours ses bras à présent éloignés de son visage, il se leva, repoussa le siège, et fit volte face.

-Aie aie aie, tu me tords les poignets fit l'autre se dégageant.

Ryu le lâcha, se retourna en soupirant.

-T'es devenu faible.

-Tu parles, j'ai pas osé te faire mal ! rugit le brun, sautant sur son ancien camarade.

Ryu ne sut pas l'esquiver, ils perdirent l'équilibre, s'affalant sur les sièges dans le passage.

Le châtain repoussa son ami, qui s'effondra par terre, sous les tables. Lui-même se relevait quand Sawatari entra dans la pièce.

-C'est quoi ce cirque ?! Odagiri ! Vous vous croyez ou ? Vous êtes ici en tant que professeur maintenant je vous signale, même si vous l'êtes devenu exprès pour être la honte de cette profession… et qui vous accompagne dans vos jeux débiles hein ? Yama… Eh ?! fit-il en se figeant, reconnaissant le grand jeune homme brun qui le faisait maintenant face.

Celui-ci s'était relevé en époussetant sa blouse blanche, réajusta une mèche de ses cheveux mi longs, qui tombait devant ses yeux bruns, ramassa ses lunettes et les replaça sur son nez. Il arborait un grand sourire.

-Saruwatari Kyôto ! Quelle surprise, je ne pensais même pas vous retrouver ici !

-C'est Sawatari !Et Je suis Kôchô ! rugit l'homme en colère, s'approchant du jeune, sous le regard de Ryu qui peinait à retenir son rire.

( Kyôto : vice principal, Kôchô : directeur )

Il le dévisagea en grimaçant, approchant ses gros yeux stupéfaits à quelques centimètres du visage de son interlocuteur.

-C'est bien vous, Yabuki Hayato… J'me rappelle de toutes les graines de voyous à qui j'ai eu affaire… Vous pouvez me dire ce que vos fichez ici ? grogna-t-il dans une grimace qui révélait presque toutes ses dents.

Le dénommé Yabuki se recula légèrement, trébucha et fut rattrapé par son ami hilare.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Ayukawa-Sensei, l'infirmière, les bras chargés de documents.

-Oh mon stagiaire est déjà là, pardon Yabuki-kun, je viens à peine d'arriver, je suis si occupée avec les visites médicales, d'ailleurs, un peu d'aide sera vraiment appréciée ! Et... Elle se tourna vers Sawatari, qui affichait toujours un air des plus menaçants. Ah Kochô, vous n'êtes pas déjà en train de lui faire peur ?

-Ayukawa-sensei ?

-Oui ?

-Vous savez qui est ce… ce…

-Oui, c'est mon étudiant infirmier, et c'est un ami d'Odagiri-sensei…

-Me rendre fou, c'est ça, c'est leur plan. Cette maudite Yamaguchi... elle va tous les ramener ici, pour qu'ils ruinent la réputation de mon école, comme quand ils étaient ses élèves ? Mais je vous préviens, si vous faites quoi que…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante de la dite Yamaguchi, qui sauta sur son ancien élève.

-Yabuki ! Ah c'est bien toi ?!

Elle passa son bras sur son épaule, le serra jusqu'à lui arracher un cri, et de son autre main ébouriffait ses cheveux.

Ahhh ça fait si longtemps, mais... C'est toi l'élève d'Ayukawa-sensei ? fit-elle en remarquant sa blouse, si j'avais su que tu viendrais travailler ici... ce cachottier de Ryu ne m'a rien dit !

-Yanku… ah… tu m'étouffes…

Elle le relâcha en minaudant, prétextant une fois de plus que c'était impossible avec sa faible force de mignonne jeune fille, et lui donnait des petits coups de poings, sous le regard satisfait de Ryu, qui ne regrettait pas de ne pas partager son supplice.

Satisfaction de courte durée, Yankumi l'ayant attrapé à son tour, elle passa un bras sur chacune de leurs épaules, les écrasant à moitié, les faisait bouger de droite à gauche, un large sourire ému sur son visage.

-Ahh mes chers petits élèves, nous allons si bien travailler ensemble, cette année va être la plus merveilleuse de toute ma carrière d'enseignante…

Heureusement que je ne reste qu'un mois, se dit Yabuki… pauvre Ryu…

L'infirmière attendit sagement la fin de cette étreinte, tandis que Sawatari, effondré sur son fauteuil, maugréait encore.

-Et ce prof d'anglais qui n'arrive pas, encore deux jours... Trop de boulot là bas... Il a voulu se prendre des vacances, oui ! Mais quel genre de type on m'envoie encore ?… »

Après une demi-journée bien remplie entre les bagarreurs blessés, et les malades allergiques aux cours, Yabuki ne fut pas mécontent de s'arrêter. Il bailla longuement et se laissa tomber sur un des sièges face au bureau de l'infirmière qui lui servit un café.

-Alors, Yabuki-kun, tes premières impressions ?

-Pff ils abusent ces gamins... J'vous jure, je suis passé dans les salles de classe ce matin, les bureaux semblent plus confortables qu'à Shirokin, qu'est ce qu'ils ont besoin de venir dormir ici ?

-Ah ça, fit l'infirmière avec un petit rire, ils ont envie qu'on s'intéresse à eux, je pense.

-Hmm, je dirais surtout qu'ils s'intéressent à vous, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Eh bien, je te charge de les surveiller Yabuki-kun... alors même si ce bureau te semble confortable, désolée, pas de sieste ! dit-elle un peu plus fort, en tapant du bout des doigts sur la table où Hayato commençait à s'affaler, dans la position qu'il avait occupée la plupart du temps sur son bureau lors de ses années d'études... Allez, c'est l' heure de manger, là.

-Heee, ok, à vos ordres, Sensei, Il se redressa d'un coup, se mit plus ou moins au garde à vous, en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle leva les siens au ciel, secouant légèrement la tête, mais non sans lui répondre par un sourire. Satisfait de voir son charme opérer, Yabuki s'étira encore, et s'avança lentement vers la porte dans une démarche qui se voulait sensuelle... Plaçant sa main sur la poignée, il se retourna légèrement, pour inviter sa nouvelle prof à le suivre, et fut subitement repoussé en arrière par la porte qui s'ouvrait en trombe... Il tenta de garder son équilibre et recula laborieusement avant d'aller s'effondrer sur le lit le plus proche, se releva avec peine, passa sa main sur sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux... et plissa les yeux en la reconnaissant... encore elle, forcément.

Yankumi traînait derrière elle deux élèves qu'elle avait empoignés par leurs vestes, et d'une seule main réussit à les envoyer dans la pièce, où ils se ramassèrent lamentablement sur le sol.

-Voici deux de mes chers élèves qui passent leur temps à se taper dessus... et vu qu'ils sont gravement blessés, tellement ils se frappent avec force... fit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique, je vous les ramène, je pense qu'il faut au moins qu'ils restent ici le temps de la pause déjeuner, les pauvres... Mais vous inquiétez pas, je vais les surveiller moi même ! finit-elle en souriant à sa collègue.

-Aie, mais ça fait mal, on est blessés et voilà comment elle nous traite, gémit le petit brun qui se relevait en mimant une terrible difficulté, bousculant exprès son camarade.

-Chochotte Haruka ! hurla l'autre, le grand aux cheveux colorés, son ancien rival du club de natation.

-Je dois dire que tu pourrais quand même éviter de nous filer du boulot en plus... et surtout de blesser le personnel ! rugit Hayato, en venant se placer devant son ancienne prof, assez vexé qu'elle n'ait même pas fait attention à lui.

-Ah, Yabuki, je ne t'avais pas vu... t'étais...

-Derrière la porte, que tu as ouverte comme une furie, tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ? rugit-il en la fixant d'un air vraiment énervé.

-Ohh Yabuki, tu sais bien que si j'avais voulu te tuer...

-Imbécile ! il l'interrompit en lui envoyant une petite tape sur le bras... Il s'éloigna en soupirant. Mais elle était sérieuse ? Si elle essayait toujours de cacher sa force c'était pire qu'avant... et qu'est ce qu'elle comptait dire là ? Tu sais Yabuki je serais capable de te tuer d'un seul doigt avec mon entrainement de futur chef de clan... ? Il leva les yeux au ciel, Yankumi qui semblait avoir deviné ses pensées lui adressa un petit clin d'œil.

L'infirmière indiqua deux places aux élèves qui se regardaient encore d'un air mauvais et revint vers lui.

-Bon Yabuki-kun, puisque tu as merveilleusement bien esquivé cette porte, tout va bien, et tu vas pouvoir prendre ta pause, et moi je vais rester tenir compagnie à Yamaguchi-sensei... Allez, t'inquiète pas, t'as mérité de te reposer, non ? enchaina-t-elle pour couper court à la protestation qui semblait venir.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air blasé, ramassa prestement son sac, lança un dernier regard agacé à Yankumi, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire, il lui avait quand même évité d'encore dire n'importe quoi, ce brave petit...

Il partit en claquant la porte, traça le couloir et arriva à l'escalier dont il monta les marche et arriva sur le toit, où il ne fut pas surpris de retrouver Odagiri. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Ce dernier s'était assis contre le mur, et regardait le ciel au loin, à travers le grillage. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Oui, comme avant, se dit Hayato avec un sourire. Il s'approcha discrètement de son ami, et d'un seul coup se pencha devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

-T'as vraiment pas changé, Haya... soupira le jeune prof.

-Eh, toi non plus mon grand, toujours à rêvasser sur le toit... t'as prévu de manger au moins ? Sinon pas grave, tiens ! Il plaça un petit sac devant son ami, et sourit devant son air étonné lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

-Eh ? Tu m'as ramené un bentô ?! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Yabuki Hayato, me dit pas que t'as prévu de m'empoisonner ? Tu savais pour Sawatari c'est ça ? Et tu veux te venger parce que je n'avais rien dit ?

-N'imp, c'était pour me faire bien voir de ma sexy chef de stage, mais vu que Yankumi me l'accapare, tant pis ! Il prit les baguettes et attrapa une boulette de viande qu'il engloutit avant d'en approcher une autre de la bouche de son ami.

-Allez, ch'est trop bonnnnn, Mhhhhh, allez goute, ch'est mon frangin qui les ja faites hein...

-Ah ok ça me rassure, sourit le plus jeune, attrapant la boulette.

Hayato lui balança les baguettes, et ouvrit son propre bentô.

-Bon appétit !

-Bon appétit ! Et merci, enfin merci à ton frère, et à ta prof qui a préféré rester avec Yankumi ! s'esclaffa-t-il en esquivant le coup de coude de son ami, manquant de renverser son repas.

-Tin Ryu, fais gaffe au moins ! Tu soûles, déjà que j'suis de mauvaise humeur... j'aurais du rester de mon côté. grogna le brun.

-Ohh ça va, commence pas, c'est ton premier jour... sérieux Haya, j'me demande si t'es vraiment fait pour venir bosser dans un lycée.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis trop nul pour faire quoi que ce soit c'est ça ?

Surpris par le comportement de son ami, Ryu marqua un temps avant de reprendre...

-c'est bon je plaisante Haya...

-Puis infirmier depuis quand c'est obligatoirement en lycée ?

-Certes, certes, mais bon comme t'as demandé ton stage en lycée... j'me disais... d'ailleurs tu m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi t'étais revenu.

-Ah bon...

-Eh non... répliqua Ryu, d'un air interrogatif, alors qu'Hayato recommençait à manger.

Donc ? repris-t-il après un temps.

-Donc ? Quoi ça te fait pas plaisir de me revoir, c'est ça ?

-Mais si, enfin excuse moi d'être curieux..

-Que veux-tu, le vieux ne sait pas se débrouiller...

-Pff à d'autres, c'est ton petit frère qui a toujours tout fait...

-C'est ça, dis que je sers à rien ! Il se replongea dans son repas, l'air vraiment énervé.

Ryu commençait vraiment à se poser des questions, même si Yabuki avait l'habitude de se vexer facilement, il était tout de même bizarre aujourd'hui, et pourquoi ne pas tout simplement répondre à sa question, il cachait quelque chose ou quoi ?

Sentant son regard toujours posé sur lui, Hayato reposa ses baguettes et se retourna,

-Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? fit-il d'un ton qui s'était radoucit, fixant l'autre, avec un petit sourire.

-Bah, oui...

-Eh bien tu me manquais trop mon cher Ryu... répliqua le brun, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Baka ! Il se pencha pour le repousser, et Haya se redressa tout en lui chapardant une boule de riz.

-Pff tu me crois même pas, soupira ce dernier, regardant son ami avec une petite moue et des grands yeux qui, selon lui, devaient sembler tristes, tu ne penses même pas qu'en vrai, j'aurais pu faire le bentô exprès pour toi...?

-C'est même pas toi qui l'as fait, et tu m'en voles...

-Parce que tu ne manges pas ! Allez vite, sinon je recommence !

Il engloutit la boule de riz, et se dépêcha de finir le sien.

Ryu sourit légèrement et finit son repas, préférant ne pas poser plus de questions. De toute façon, ils seraient ensemble un moment, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit, il serait temps de s'en occuper plus tard.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans trop d'encombres.

Quelques bagarres vite maitrisées du côté de Yankumi dont les deux élèves rivaux s'étaient un peu calmés, fatigués qu'elle se contente de compter les points quand elle ne se moquait pas d'eux.

Ryu avait de plus en plus l'impression de parler dans le vide, mais Takeshi, le petit blond qui avait décidé d'intégrer un club sportif afin de perdre du poids, l'interrompait de temps en temps pour lui poser des questions sur le base-ball... ce qui finalement le distrayait.

Quant à Hayato, il avait fini par s'endormir sur le fauteuil d'examens, peu avant la fin de la journée, sous le regard amusé de l'infirmière qui ne l'avait pas réveillé vu que c'était calme, quand Yankumi débarqua de nouveau en trombe...

-Yabukiiiiii ! depuis quand on dort pendant le travail ?! rugit-elle, balançant son sac qui lui atterrit juste sur le ventre, le réveillant dans un sursaut. Il ne réprima pas un cri de douleur, et ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant.

-Mais t'es vraiment malade !

-Ohh y'a rien dedans, et c'est pas avec ma force de jeune fille que...

-Ahhh tais-toi, pitié... grogna-t-il se en s'étirant, avant de replacer une main sur son ventre, j'te jure j'ai mal...

-Petite nature va, rigola Ryu, apparaissant derrière Yankumi

-Ah t'es là aussi sale traître ! Mais sérieux, regardez Ayukawa-sensei, fit-il d'une petite voix en se tournant vers sa prof, je sens que j'ai déjà un bleu... Il commença à défaire sa blouse, dévoilant son ventre qui ne montrait aucun bleu, mais ses abdos plutôt bien entretenus...

-Mais non, Yabuki-kun, je ne vois rien... répliqua l'infirmière, avec un petit rire.

-Mouuuh, si regardez mieux, làààà, j'ai mal, gémit-il, en passant doucement ses doigts sur l'endroit indiqué, la regardant d'un air qui se voulait attendrissant alors que sa nouvelle prof secouait légèrement la tête, montrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe...

-Mais arrête ça, espèce d'exhibitionniste ! Ryu se précipita vers lui, l'attrapa par les deux côtés sa blouse qu'il commença à refermer. Et pourquoi tu portes rien là dessous d'abord ?

-J'ai chauuuud ! Bon lâche-moi, j'ai trop maaal, je vais devoir rester ici, et déranger Ayukawa-sensei, à cause de vous...

-Sûrement pas, Ryu raffermit sa prise, essaya de le forcer à se relever. Tu vas bouger tes fesses et on va aller boire avec Yankumi.

-Naaaaa, je reste iciiiiii ! Il se rejeta en arrière sur le fauteuil, entraînant Ryu, qui se retrouva sur son ami.

-Bon allez, les garçons, on va s'amuser, comme au bon vieux temps...

-Depuis quand on s'amusait avec elle... grommela Yabuki, toujours en train de lutter avec Ryu qui s'était redressé tant bien que mal et essayait de le relever.

-Allez ! Piailla-t-elle, Sinon, je pars sans vous ! Vous venez avec, Ayukawa-sensei ? Continua-t-elle, suscitant un regain d'intérêt chez Hayato, qui leva un oeil dans leur direction, bien qu'il essayait toujours de rester allongé dans le fauteuil.

-Euh non merci Yamaguchi-sensei, répondit l'infirmière c'est que... j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, fit-elle d'une voix plus basse, en baissant les yeux, avec un petit sourire timide.

-Ahhh non, on vient à peine de se rencontrer et vous brisez déjà mon cœur, gémit Hayato, vous n'avez donc aucune pitié pour votre pauvre élève... il arrêta de résister à Ryu, qui le tira d'un seul coup hors du fauteuil, manquant de les renverser tous les deux, Hayato s'étant laissé tomber sur l'épaule de son ami, faisant semblant de pleurer.

Ce dernier le repoussa légèrement puis le saisit par le bras, et le traîna derrière lui, poussa Yankumi vers la sortie, et fit un petit salut à l'infirmière.

-Bonne soirée Ayukawa-sensei, amusez-vous bien, sourit-il, lui faisant un petit clin d'œil , alors qu'Hayato poussait une sorte de gémissement désespéré.

-Ehhhhh, laisse-moi au moins prendre mes affaires ! Il se pencha en agitant la main vers son sac, qu'il ramassa, en manquant de tomber, tandis que Ryu qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché l'entraînait vers la sortie.

(Petit disclaimer supplémentaire : comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué les élèves de Yankumi et Ryu sont librement inspirés des personnages des séries Free ! et Kuroko's Basket ) Mais leurs personnalités n'ont rien à voir ^^)


End file.
